


EXO DEUS

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Other, Violence, a little bit of Music Video: MAMA (EXO), the story is not as scary as the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: Jongin honestly did not know where it all went wrong.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Series: tiny sparks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	EXO DEUS

Jongin didn't know where it all went wrong.

At first, he and his friends had woken up in this gigantic chamber, all of them separated into different rooms with glass walls on each side. He couldn't remember the last thing he did, and by the look on their confused faces, they couldn’t either.

"Where are we?" he heard Kyungsoo from his right, voice uneasy. They were trapped in different rooms, yet his words echoed throughout the chamber, magnified by hidden speakers. Jongin could tell it left everyone unnerved.

If this chamber was enough to make some of the more fearless ones in their group worried, then Jongin sure as hell didn't want to stay a minute longer. 

The rooms opened to a common space where all nine rooms were connected, but only a few of the others (Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun) dared to check it out.

"Were we kidnapped?" asked Baekhyun as he studied the walls that disappeared into the darkness above. His hands were trembling but Jongin wasn't sure if it was in anger or fear. Chanyeol, beside him, looked like he was ready to haul the smaller on his back and make a run for it.

"There's a door here!" Jongdae yelled from the other end from the room he was in, pointing to a steel door with metal engravings embedded in the wall.

"We should probably move. Find some way to get out of here," began Junmyeon, "I don't think—" A gradually growing sound cut their leader off.

That's when they first heard the drums.

  


**_DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM_**

  


Incessant ringing sounded in Jongin's ear and something wet trickled down his face.

He knew he was being followed, but he didn’t have any other option. He _needed_ to get out.

Jongin honestly did not know where it all went wrong.

They came as nine. But slowly...all the other members disappeared as the layout of the rooms changed at the sound of the drum. Jongin had barely stepped into the open chamber, gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him when the first _beat_ sounded and he lost sight of the other man. 

Instead he faced paper thin walls with some sort of tree painted on it.

The room had changed from a chamber to a tatami mat room. The looks on the other members' said everything: they were just as lost as he was. The next drum sounded, the room changed again, this time with laser red lights streaming from the ceiling.

Five times it changed, but those who had been in the same room as he stayed the same. It would have been fine had Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and himself not ventured out of the room in search of an exit. 

Because the drums sounded a _sixth time_.

And they were separated from their leader.

The next time they found him, he was floating in a tank of water, solid glassy eyes staring into nothing, the number six tattooed on his arm.

Slowly, Jongin realized they had been intentionally separated by every beat of the drum. It was meant to leave them scattered. And before the drums sounded and the room changed, someone or something had already been targeting them.

The first down was Yixing, his death too gruesome to be described. Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun had come across his body right after they had found Minseok frozen to death in one of the rooms. Both had been tattooed with a number and Jongin had a sinking feeling it was the order they died in. It seemed as if each beat signified one of their deaths. Jongin shuddered as a chill skittered down his spine. 

_Who was doing the killing?_

Jongin braced himself as he heard the dreaded beat of the drums once again. He didn’t know how many hours had passed or how many times he had heard the drums by now. All he knew was that as soon as they started, he needed to _run_.

The last drum sounded and Jongin found himself in a room with elevators running up and down. He had lost Baekhyun and Chanyeol sometime ago, around the time they had discovered the rest of the members and figured out what was going on.

The next time he saw Baekhyun was when the smaller was running outside the room he had been teleported in. Someone was chasing him and it was _not_ Chanyeol.

Now, a feeling in his gut told him the dull metal gleam of the engraved elevator doors was the way out.

“Jongin!" Jongin glanced down and saw Baekhyun. Momentary relief flooded him to see him well and alive.

Moving to press the down button, he saw a dark flash of movement behind him reflected on the silver doors. Jongin whirled. No one was behind him. 

Movement from his right side caused him to instinctively shy away. A fist to the left side of his head found him on the floor, eye-level with a pair of black boots. Jongin’s ears rang from the punch, and he moved to stand, eyes flicking up to whoever or whatever—was in front of him.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun’s voice was faint, but Jongin had already tuned him out with a gasp. He was staring at himself. 

He saw himself smile, the resemblance between them so similar that he couldn’t be anything but the clone Baekhyun had talked about as they were discussing who could have possibly been behind all this.

Overhead, the lights still flickered, and Jongin shook his head twice to attempt to focus on the man— or was he a robot? —in front of him. Behind him, the elevator doors dinged softly, but it could have very well been a loud gong in a place as silent as they were in. Its doors hissed open, and Jongin dared a glance behind him, trying to throw off his clone but—

A push.

And Jongin fell to nothingness and darkness.

  
…

**GAME OVER**

**_Thank you for beta-testing EXO DEUS. Would you like to play again?_**  


**Author's Note:**

> Or alternatively, an au where EXO beta tests a game based off their universe.
> 
> Level 1: Obsession


End file.
